


Whiskey

by Copper_Cat



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Don't Examine This Too Closely, F/M, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Interesting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 19:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20158798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copper_Cat/pseuds/Copper_Cat
Summary: This is about The reader, you, having a tough time. Connor is there to offer his help, but you have to accept help first. Things go from bad to worse in this story; however, Connor helps turn that frown upside down.





	Whiskey

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! This is the first story that I have ever written. I had some fun with this so I hope you do as well. This is about The reader, you, having a tough time. Connor is there to offer his help, but you have to accept help first. Things go from bad to worse in this story; however, Connor helps turn that frown upside down. On a side note I have no idea how alcohol affects the body. I also don't know how hospitals work so uh.. bare with me.

“I need another round of whiskey.”

You’re at a bar, depressed. 

Why? You’re in the midst of mourning the death of your parents, who had been murdered around this time 8 years ago. No wonder you’re not in great shape. The anniversary always caused you to spiral into a dark self-destructive spree. 

On top of all of that, you had feelings for someone who you were too sure didn’t reciprocate. You tend to bottle up all of your emotions, never sharing your feelings with another soul. 

So here you sit, at Jimmy’s Bar, nursing a glass of whiskey.

You arrive at the police station, coffee in hand. No one needed to know it was spiked. “When did the suspect come in, Hank?” 

“Not too long ago, I'll fill you in.” Hank answers. He sounds tired and annoyed, but then again he always did. 

“Suspect’s name is Jason Lynch. He was accused of the murders of Mr. and Mrs. (y/l/n). Your parents. It was a hard case to figure out. Thankfully, Connor was able to crack the case."

He then started grumbling about the idiots on the team, and you tuned out.

You felt overwhelmed by the memories of that horrible accident. You had just came home from school. Walking through the door, you found a bloody mess of your parents on the floor, the killer climbing out the window. 

Once you were old enough to move out of your grandparents house, You grew distant. You moved to Detroit to escape. 

You've personally had enough of his running. It was time to talk to the man face to face. 

Suddenly, you stand. Leaving your coffee on a desk, you’re not really sure whose, and you storm to the entrance of the interrogation room.

“(Y/n)?! What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Hank grabbed your arm before you could get to the door.

You whip around, an angry fire blazing in the pit of your stomach. You make eye contact with Hank, the same fury reaching your eyes, but not your words. “I'm just going to ask a few questions. Relax.”

You turn on your heels, bumping into something--

Someone.

“Connor.”

* * *

“Hello, detective (y/l/n).”

You couldn't stop hopping stools. You needed a break from your own mind and this was the only way you knew how to distract yourself…

Sitting alone at a bar, no other company but a glass of whiskey. You knew this wasn't a good idea, but you didn’t care. You were a detective with no work tomorrow, so what did it matter if you were hungover? 

At least that’s what you kept telling yourself, you definitely had work tomorrow. And it was going to be a particularly difficult day. It's time to see how much whiskey you can take before you don't feel sad anymore.

The bartender working the bar tonight furrows his brow, “I think you've had too many shots, (y/n). Are you feeling alright?”

“No... I’m not.” You shove the empty glass toward him. “Emotions are fucking dumb. I’d be better off without ‘em. Mind if I buy the bottle off of you? It’d make your job easy. You wouldn’t have to keep topping me off.”

“Yeah. Emotions are shit,” The bartender hesitates, “But I shouldn't... let you do that.”

“C’mon man, please?”

“Fine, $20 and it’s yours.”

* * *

Connor looks at you, his chocolate colored eyes shine with an emotion you can’t quite place. “No one is allowed to go inside. We can’t start the interrogation yet. May I ask why you wish to speak with him?” 

You step back, looking more intently at his face. 

Then it hits you... He was worried...

You grab Connor by the shoulder and lightly push him aside. You can’t look at him anymore. starting at the carpet, you sigh. “I won't take long. I just need two minutes.”

Hank and Connor glance at each other. 

“I don’t see a problem.” Hank says, and looks to Connor who looks slightly upset by his answer. They weren’t on the same page.

“I don’t think this is a good idea.” Connor states simply, as if it were fact rather than his opinion.

“Connor, it's two minutes. Please?”

Connor doesn’t respond. However, once you gather the courage to look him in the eyes again, he crumbles, stepping aside to let you in.

“Thank you,” You say, giving him the smallest smile. You hope he can sense your gratitude in it, you weren’t sure how else to express it.

You open the door, and take a deep breath.

This was it.

You do your best not to look at Connor when you close the door behind you, but you fail. You catch his worried brown eyes at the last second and you feel sorrow forcing its way up your throat.

The suspect sits handcuffed to the table. He smirks when you walk in. 

“Oh. Hello, doll. You... remind me of someone. Do I know you, by any chance?”

Shivers run down your spine. 

_ Doll _ . 

Who does this guy think he is?

“Let’s skip the pleasantries.” You try to keep your voice steady, but it wasn’t working. “we both know that you killed my parents. I want to know why.”

“Ah...” The suspect smiles. “I remember you now. Small world.”

Your stomach flips and you dig your nails into the palm of your hand.

”You’re the child of the (y/l/n)’s, right? Would you look at that. Never thought we’d meet again. Do you remember me?”

“How could I forget that hideous face of yours?” You quip. Frustrated with the lack of response you were receiving.

“Now that's a little low for someone like you. Didn't think you were the type to make fun of people, being how you were made fun of yourself.” He fires back. 

_ How did he know…. _

“You get to know a lot about someone's family when your trusted enough” he smirks at you.

You pause. “You don't know the first thing about trust”

He laughs at you. “Oh yeah sweetie? Please explain how I don’t.”

You've had enough. Slamming your hands on the table, you yell. “Enough with the fucking questions! Tell me why right now or so help me I will kill you myself.”

He chuckles, unfazed by your comment. 

“Ah, well I didn't plan on killing them… but they got in my way. They had the dough I needed, but they couldn’t just let me get away with it, huh? They had to come in and ruin things for me. They practically killed themselves.”

You knew Connor would be keeping track of how long you had been in there. You glance at the clock, thirty seconds to spare. 

You promised Connor it would only be two minutes, and you weren’t about to break that promise, but you also wouldn’t be leaving without some choice words.

“You son of a bitch. They meant so much to me. What kind of basted are you?”

“What can I say? We can't all be winners.” He grins, and leans back in his seat best he can while still handcuffed to the table.

With that, you left.

The facade you took 10 years to build was cracking and there was not enough glue in the world to keep yourself together, but you manage to stay composed for a few more measly seconds. 

You turn out of the room and close the door. You rest your head on the wall, tears threatening to leak out. 

“(Y/n)?” 

Connor and Hank stood in the hall, waiting for you to come back out of the interrogation room. They looked guilty almost, like they pitied you. Connor was the worse of the two, he shouldn’t have let you in there.

“Hey, kid. We uh... Are you alri--” 

You don’t let Hank finish. “I...I need a drink.”

With that, you pushed past the two of them and didn’t look back until you were in the parking lot. While you were scanning the lot for your car, it eventually hit you that you didn’t drive to work that morning. 

Connor had offered to take you. He'd been sticking to you like glue lately, like he knew you would need him to be there for you. 

You've harbored feelings for him, but you haven’t said anything to anyone... Besides Hank. He kinda just figured it out.

“(Y/n).”

You feel a hand placed gently on your shoulder. You turn to find Connor looking at you, concern evident in those stupid gorgeous eyes again. Your walls begin to crumble once more, and it’s all because of those deep brown eyes. 

“Please talk to me. I want to help you.”

You shrug his hand off your shoulder and back away. “Not...Not now, Connor. I need to be alone.” 

“It's 8:30 in the evening. You can't go alone, it’s going to be dark soon.” With your step back, he steps forward. He reaches his hand out toward you, but you knock it away.

“Connor, please. I'm fine. Just...let me go.” You take a couple more steps back, but he doesn’t follow this time.

He pulls his hand back into himself, hurt. “it's potentially dangerous at night alone."

“I don't care."

He pauses for a moment, but is filled with a new burst of determination to get his way. 

He steps toward you again. “Just let me go with you, you won't notice I'm there. I just need to ensure your safety.”

You sigh. “Don’t you trust me?”

“most of the time, yes. But not right now.”

_ Smart  _

You sigh and rub your eyes. “I'm just going to the coffee shop, I’ll be back before you know it. Just let me get some fresh air, okay?”

With that, you push him back toward the door of the station and walk down the road toward Jimmy's Bar.

He knew that you were lying; however, he didn’t have it in himself to fight you any more than this. 

* * *

Now you’re at a booth, a shot of whiskey gone. Starting on the next. 

_ God, why won't this memory fade?  _

Flashes of your dead parents flow through your brain. Simulations of your parents are too vivid for this amount of alcohol.

The whiskey didn’t seem to be working as well as you thought. Maybe you hadn’t had enough yet. You grab your glass and down what was left.

You take a quick glance at your silenced phone to see 4 missed calls from none other than Connor.

Wait.

Make that 5 calls. 

You sigh, grabbing the bottle and taking a swig straight from it.

It was at this point when people started to look at you. Some pitied you, some gave you looks of a dirtier variety. And you hated all of them. What you did on your downtime was none of anyone’s business but yours.

Forget this. You wanted to go home. You didn't care that it was a two-mile walk back. You were going to drink away your feelings in private. 

You stand, severely off balance from your couple shots of whiskey, and you stumble into someone playing pool.

“Oof!” The man you ran into looks down at you. A flash of anger crosses his face, but is then softened quickly. “Are you alright?”

After quite a few shots of whiskey, it was safe to say that you weren’t. 

Drunk off your ass, all you can see in this guy is Connor. They both have brown eyes, and you think that’s what got you. The smallest soberest part of you knew it wasn’t really him, and that piece was screaming at you to get away, but your eyes were playing some pretty insane tricks on you.

You move away from the stranger, best you can on your own, but he moves back in to steady you. 

“Y-yeah. Sorry about that.” You take a step away, but you feel a grip on your wrist. 

You turn to see your vision of Connor slowly melt away into reality. He looked terrifying, like he was a villain snatched straight from a comic book. His dark hair greased back, similar to Connor’s, but it was... wrong. You didn’t have the same desire to run your hands through it as you did with Connor’s hair. His face was more angular than Connor’s, less friendly, less perfect.

You twist your arm to pull away, only for your other hand to be grabbed tighter. He had no intention of letting you go.

“What are you doing!? Let me go! I want to go home!” You are on the verge of tears, and you hope if you cause a scene, someone will come to your rescue. 

That doesn’t seem to be the case, everyone who was staring at you before turns a blind eye.

“You’re drunk. I’ll take you home, love.” He smiles, but his face twisted in a way that made it seem less than friendly.

“Absolutely not, I can get home by myself thanks, and don't ever call me that.”

“No, allow me.”

Before you can protest, he pulls your wrists behind your back. You drop your bottle of whiskey with a pop and glass is then shattered on the ground. You aren’t sure if the music and people in the bar were too loud for anyone to even notice or if you were being ignored. 

You would think harder on it, but your heart was in your throat. You were in fight or flight, the world blurred around you. You barely knew what was going on. 

You shove your elbow into the stranger’s stomach, but you were drunk and weak. It had no effect and he didn't lose his grip. 

Where was Connor when you needed him? You should have let him come with you. At this point, you almost missed Hank, too. They would know what to do.

“Shit! Alright, I give! Just let go of me you  _ sick bastard _ .” His hands were really tight on your wrists, no doubt they'd leave marks.

“Not a chance. Now, we're gonna walk out of this bar, and we’re gonna do it calmly.”

So he leads you out of the building. Being forced home with someone was a very frightening experience. You usually felt hyper-aware of everything going on around you, and that tended to be the opposite of true when you were drunk. You were unsure if any of this was really happening, everything felt too real and that left a disgusting taste in your mouth... Or maybe it was the whiskey.

You didn’t have time to figure it out, because your thoughts were interrupted by the sudden buzz of your cell. Your heart feels full when it hits you that it was most likely Connor, calling the 6th time that night. 

Even through all of your fear, anger, stress, and sadness, you could still feel the happiness. Relief flooded through your veins when you realized it could be him. It was jumbled in with so many other emotions, but it was still there. 

You could barely reach your phone, it was tucked away in your back pocket, but that didn’t stop you from as discreetly as possible reaching in to try and flick your thumb across the screen to pick up. Unfortunately, that entailed leaning into the stranger. 

Hopefully, this asshole didn’t get the wrong idea.

You weren’t so lucky. “You don't even know my name, baby. Buy me a drink first.” He smirks, and presses his body into yours.

You shudder at the feeling, disgusted. 

_Why did I do that?_ _Why was I… _

_ Oh _

_ OH _

You realized the phone stopped vibrating, and you held onto the hope that you picked up. 

“You’re right, I don’t. Why don’t you tell me? Maybe then I’ll treat you.” Your voice shakes, but the stranger doesn’t seem to notice, he was too caught up in his own lust.

You hear Connor on the other end, just barely. “(y/n)! Are you there?” The stranger didn’t react, either because he didn’t hear, or didn’t care.

“You don't need to know my name, sweets.” The man’s voice is low as he speaks right into your ear. It takes all of your self-control not to ram your head into his.

“Aw, come on. You’re taking me home from Jimmy’s Bar. It’s one of the seediest places in town, the least you could do is tell me your name.” You speak loudly, hoping to god Connor can hear you.

“Why don’t you go first, love.”

That wasn’t happening. You got your message to Connor, you played along enough to do what you needed to do. Who cares what he’d do now, Connor had to be coming for you... Right?

Before you could think it over, the words are already out of your mouth, “Fuck you.” 

“Aw... That’s too bad, wrong answer, sweets.”

Before your head could comprehend what was happening, the wind is knocked out of you. 

He... hit you. You think. You weren’t totally sure, but you did know you were now on the pavement in front of the bar. Onlookers saw nothing but a blackout drunk.

You try to get up, but your arms give out beneath you and you’re back on the ground. 

_ Why am I on the ground? _

_ Oh shit, my phone _ !

You fish into your pocket for your phone. Bringing it up to your face you squint into the light as you let your eyes focus on the screen. You can barely see, your vision is blurred, but you can tell that you were on the phone with Connor. No matter how little you could see you would recognize that contact photo anywhere. You blink a couple of times to focus completely, but it takes a second too long, and the phone is ripped from your hands and tossed to the side.

As he attempts to pick you back up, he notices the hanging badge around your neck.

“Oh, fuck. You’re a cop!” The stranger murmurs to himself, as he begins to panic.

In this panic of his, he kicks you in the ribs, you feel them crack. Just your luck, tonight, his boots were steel toed. He takes this opportunity while you were curled up on the ground to search you. 

The stranger finds your handcuffs in the pocket of your jacket. “Yes!” He cries, grabbing your wrists and cuffing them together.

You didn’t have the energy to fight back, your arms felt heavy and useless. Your breathing heavy and labored, you tried to stand, but the stranger knocked you back down again. You groan loudly, your ribs were definitely not doing well.

“(Y/n)! Hold on I'm on my way!” Connor was definitely yelling into his phone’s receiver, your speaker nearly burst.

You couldn’t tell though, from where you were his voice sounded distant. And that was enough for you to keep fighting back, to keep moving, to keep breathing.

“Con... Connor--” You were cut off by a smack to the face. You groan again. You lick your lips, the flavor of blood spreading across your tongue. Your lip was busted, and damn that wasn’t a good look. It throbbed and hurt like a son of a bitch, but you weren’t going to let that on, “Was that supposed to hurt?” You needed to stay strong.

The stranger picked up the phone and whipped around to look behind him. He was clearly not very cool under pressure. You would have laughed but he throws your phone onto the cement, shattering it.

You try to gasp, but you feel the pain in your ribs throb and you start a coughing fit. Once it subsides you gather the strength to say, “Great, you owe me a bottle of whiskey and a new phone.”

Then, as sudden as everything else was happening tonight, the stranger takes off running. Before he got too far, you managed to push yourself up to grab his leg. He goes down hard. 

A slight smile forms on your lips as the stranger struggles to get back up, holding his bleeding head. “You’re fucked. You may as well turn yourself in for assaulting a police officer.”

He swings his leg back at you and he hits you in the chest. Those boots of his might be the death of you. You’re incapacitated. Struggling to catch your breath on the cement in front of a bar. At that moment you feel pathetic. You couldn’t protect yourself, you couldn’t catch the man who did this to you. You were forced, through blood and tears, to watch the stranger get away.

You lie back down on the ground. Staring at the sky, trying to regain the ability to breathe. 

The sky was dark. There were no stars. The only light coming from within the city. Usually, the sky would calm you. Its familiar vastness would ground you, but it didn’t this time. It only fills you with disgust. It felt like nothing was right anymore. 

After what felt like hours of staring at the sky in contempt, you heard screeching tires. You didn’t look away from the sky, as the doors of this car opened and shut in a hurry. Two blurry humanoid figures walk into your field of vision and a flare of panic wells in your heart. You try to move, you had to move, get up, do something, anything. You roll over and try to crawl away, but one of the figures speaks and your fear dissipates. 

“Hey, hey. It's me. It's Connor and Hank.” 

Connor got your message. You... knew that. Or did you? Maybe he didn’t, maybe you just got lucky. You could have imagined him in your drunken fear filled haze, wouldn’t have been the first time tonight.

"You’re gonna be okay.” He kneels down next to you and gives you a small smile meant to comfort you, and it does… for a second, because then you see his eyes. Filled with a mess of emotions, and that was uncommon for him. He usually kept them all packed up, only showing people one emotion at a time, like he was rationing them off or saving them. Like he would run out of them if he wasn’t careful.

Hank rushes to your other side. Concern and anger lit a fire in his eyes, Hank wasn’t holding back with his emotions either, and you weren’t sure if that was comforting, or if you were angry at them for pitying you. You didn’t think it over too much.

Hank helps you sit up, treating you as if you were a porcelain doll, it made you angry. You pushed that feeling aside, while Connor ran a quick scan over your injuries. Your ribs were definitely fractured in multiple places, but that was the worst injury you had.

Connor starts to speak, “Your ribs are--”

“I know.”

“We need to take you to a hospital.” He tells you, “Your ribs are fractured.”

“Nah, I’ll be fine. I’ll just wikihow how to treat broken ribs. No problem. Hey, can one of you maybe get me out of these cuffs?”

The two of them look at you, taken aback. 

“You’re fucking insane, you know that?” Hank tries to sound angry, but he can’t put his heart into it. His worry was taking him over. 

You chuckle best you can without messing up your ribs any further. “I know. pretty fun, huh?”

Connor unlocked the handcuffs and let them fall to the ground with a clank. He loops an arm around you to help you stand, and props you up while you do. His body pressed up against yours, you feel warm. He isn’t usually this warm. It was like he was being overworked, everything running two times as fast as normal. Like he was... nervous. His face didn’t show that, though. All that was there was concern. You didn’t know what to think about this.

“Hank, I'm taking her home. Try to stay here, and maybe ask around about the man who did this.” And you feel Connor’s chest rumble, like he was angry. 

Hank rolls his eyes, “Yeah, yeah. Just be safe.”

“Is it really you guys or is it the alcohol fucking with me again?” You look up at the two of them, and you try to laugh but it dissolves into a coughing fit.

Connor and Hank both turned to look at you incredulously.

“(Y/n). How much did you have to drink?” Connor’s chest whirs again, but it was different this time. Softer, more anxious. He could scan you, But her rather hear it from yourself.

You hummed. “You wouldn't like my answer, but Hank would be proud.”

Then your legs gave out. Now all your body weight was leaning on Connor, you felt his heart jump. He pulls you back up again and he looks at Hank with the smallest semblance of a grimace painted across his face. 

Hank whipped around to look at you once you said his name. “(Y/n). Why the hell would I be proud? What did you drink and how much did you have?”

“Mmmm, fourth ‘a bottle of whiskey.” A laugh forces its way from your chest, it was bitter and painful. “I’ll beat you yet, old man.”

Hank looked uncomfortable and guilty; he shifts where he stands. He opens his mouth to say something, but shuts it again. You feel yourself being lifted and pulled into Connor’s arms. You lie your head on his chest, you can hear everything now, too. The beat of his artificial heart. It was fast and angry. You look up at his LED, it flickers red but his face stayed calm. As calm as Connor could keep it, at least. 

You wrap your arms around his neck and whisper, “Hey, Connor.” You mumble drunkenly, “are you a goldfish cracker? Because your the snack that smiles back."

You chuckle as Connor's face burns a bright blue blush. Clenching his jaw, he swallowed his artificial spit. He looked to Hank for help, but he didn't get any.

“I'm too sober for this shit.” Hank grumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets and pivoting on his heels to head inside the bar.

Connor carries you to the car, you can feel him trying to calm himself down. The skips in his heartbeat, the fast rumbles of his internal components working together to make him... Him.

“I'm sorry about what happened in the interrogation room, but you don't have to drink yourself away. You know I- we’re here for you, right? You could have said something. You could have talked to us.”

“Well, I heard whiskey can drown memories, it’s easier than pulling them all back up again. Not that it worked, if anything things are more difficult now because of all of this bullshit.”

He furrows his eyebrow, “Your memories and your past is what makes you who you are, why would you want to forget them?” Connor’s LED flickers yellow, his eyebrows furrow and he looks confused, processing why you would want to forget.

He didn’t want to forget. Why would you?

“Just take me home Connor...” 

"I'm taking you to the hospital, (Y/n)."

"Connor I said home." You snap. 

Sighing, he starts the car and pulls away from the curb, before long you’re asleep.

Connor had seen it all before, he had dealt with similar situations with Hank. He knew what to do, but with you, it was...different. He could drag Hank around without hesitation, but with you? He felt a new desire to be more...gentle. He didn’t want to hurt you further, or startle you. He knew why he felt that way; his LED flickers red.

You arrive at your apartment, and Connor carries you inside with some difficulty. He wasn’t sure how to get inside without breaking in. He didn’t really want to search you for a key either. He scans around and finds a spare key underneath the welcome mat. He smirks a bit, he thought you would have put more thought into where you put your spare key, but he found the simplicity endearing. He tries to lean down to pick it up without waking you, but he was not so lucky and your eyes flutter open. 

“Shh.” He tries to get you back to sleep, but you shift in his arms trying to wake yourself up. He carries you to your bedroom and sets you down on your bed.

He then disappears into the kitchen, where he looks around for a few moments. He wasn’t sure where anything was but eventually he found a washcloth. He runs it under cold water in the sink and holds it up to your swollen lip. 

You weren’t ready for the sudden touch, though. “Woah! What the fuck?!” You were definitely awake now. You look around, not knowing where you were for a moment. When it clicks you look up to Connor, who was standing over you offering you a small smile.

“You’re home now. It’s only me. I'm trying to help you.”

He tries to put the cool cloth back on your lip, but you knock it away. “I don't need help… thanks.”

You try to get up from the bed, but Connor presses a hand to your chest to keep you down. You pray that he can’t feel how fast your heart was beating.

His expression blank, he asks, “Is there any alcohol in your house?” 

“Mmm...Nah.”

Connor didn’t like that answer, so he ignores you and conducts a quick scan around the room. No alcohol to be seen. Once he was satisfied, he turned and left, closing the door behind him. 

He walks out into the living room, admiring your decorations. He notices a picture frame that has broken glass. Within the frame lies a photo of your parents. He sighs, turning to look at something else. 

He notices that you have a few drawings on a table. He walks over and searches through your makeshift sketchbook. Stopping when he sees a particular drawing, a drawing of you and him. It's a memory. A re-creation of the time when he begged you to "take a break". On said break, he accompanied you to get ice cream. 

In the drawing, you and Connor were walking down a sidewalk, your arm looped around his. That he remembers, but there was one thing in the image that wasn’t true to the memory.

Your smile.

You were upset that day. You wouldn’t tell him why, but he wanted to help nonetheless. He was happy to see that you recalled the moment in a positive light. He thought back on it fondly, too.

A smile graces his lips as he sets the drawing back down and moves on. Eventually, he runs out of things to look at, so he sits and ponders on the couch. He knows that he can feel, but he's not sure what he feels for you. 

He likes Hank and Sumo, but there's something about you that makes his systems speed up… that makes him overheat. He knows that he smiles most when you’re around. He knows that he was more worried about you than he should have been. You could look after yourself, and he knew that. But he couldn’t help it. 

He thinks about checking up on you, when suddenly, he hears a loud pop and shattering glass. 

After practically breaking down your bedroom door, he sees you. Standing drunkenly in the middle of the room with a grin. 

“Damn! That was a great throw! I should be on a baseball team!!”

Connor looks to you and then at the wall. Drops of whiskey roll down the wall and shattered glass covers the floor.

“Where the hell did you get that? I scanned your room and there was no alcohol in here.”

You giggle. “You may be a detective, but I know how to outsmart you..”

This time you’re really drunk. You had another fourth of whiskey. Making that a total of half a bottle in one night. You had no idea what was happening. You see a humanoid figure in front of you, but they’re blurry. You can’t tell who they are. You assume it was your best friend, they always managed to be there for you when you needed them. 

“You need to go to bed, (y/n).” The figure says.

“Or what? You'll force me to sleep?” You try to focus your eyes, but it only makes everything more blurred.

The figure lies you back down onto the bed, pulling the blanket up to your chin.

“I'm not leaving until you fall asleep.” They sit on the edge of your bed, you can hear the frustrated strain in their voice.

“Hey. Hey. Hey. Don’t be mad. Hey. I can make it up to you. I'll-I’ll tell you a secret. One that nobody knows. You gotta promise. Promise me you won’t tell anybody. Not even Sumo. I know you love him, but you can’t tell the dog.”

“Okay... I promise? Only if you go to bed afterward.” The figure shifted so that they were looking directly at you. Curious eyes gazed into your own.

“You-You especially cannot ever ever ever tell Connor. That dastardly handsome android sent by cyberlife." 

You giggle.

"Definitely not him. I'd never be able to walk into work again if he knows what I tell you.”

Connor’s eyes fly open, wide and scared. He opens his mouth to protest, to tell you that it was him. It was Connor. 

However, you shushed him, and continued.

“I like Connor.  _ Like _ like...What am I? Six? It's sad. He's just too perfect and here I am... Horribly imperfect in every way possible. Whiskey doesn't work when you’re trying to forget that face. I wish he like liked me back. Whatever, an asshole once told me, ‘we can't all be winners.’ Hope you liked my secret… Night night.”

You rolled over and easily drifted into a deep slumber.

Connor, on the other hand, was having issues. His Body temperature rose steadily, as his hands began to shake. He slid off the bed and took long and fast strides to make it into the living room as fast as possible. He didn't know what to do. He was overheating. 

Heading to the kitchen, he grabbed a wash rag and turned on the cold water from the sink. He put the cloth on his head and felt his systems start to cool down. His thoughts drifted to what you had said earlier. He knows that you are really intoxicated but then again, it all made sense. He always felt happy when you were around. Your bubbly attitude always made his thireum pump kick into overdrive. He needed to tell you that he felt something other than friendship. He just wasn't sure how. Connor decided to stay the night to make sure that you got up the next morning.

* * *

“Good morning (y/n), it's 8:30 am. How are you feeling?”

You grumble, “Like I've been hit by a truck”.

Connor walks into the room and opens the curtains. The sun shining the whole room.

“Connor dammit! Not the light!... Wait, how did you even get here?”

Connor folds his arms over his chest. “You don't… Remember?”

You attempt to hoist yourself up and lean your back along the headboard of your bed. You gasp at the pain of your ribs shifting. “The last thing I remember is getting kicked in the chest…” 

Connor rushes to your side to help you sit up. “You really should have gone to the hospital (y/n), this is a serious problem. If I- me and Hank weren't around who knows what could have happened to you! You really worried me. You weren't answering my calls and by the 4th missed call, Hank and I went driving around every bar looking for you.”

You attempt at a deep breath but end up throwing yourself into a coughing fit. 

“Connor, why do care so much! I'm fine. With a capital 'F'! I'd give it a day or so and I can go back to work. You shouldn't worry about me. I can take care of myself.” You mumble the last part, “if I'm not drunk.”

Connor moves to sit next to you on your bed. You can see his LED, a steady bright yellow. He doesn't say anything for a few minutes. But when he does, it's nothing your too happy about. 

“Hank is on his way with his car, after you fell asleep I dropped it back off to him at the bar. He's going to pick us up and take you to a hospital for proper medical treatment other than just a wikihow on broken ribs.”

You scoff. And then start coughing. You feel a warm hand rubbing your back as your fit slowly comes to a stop. You get irritated at the fact that he's giving you so much attention when your injuries aren't as bad as what you've seen on the field of work. You stop coughing, but Connor is still rubbing your back. It feels nice but you don’t want to show weakness. You shrug his hand off the best you can and give him a glare.

“Will you and Hank stop treating me like I'm a glass figurine! I can deal with my consequences. Just because I got a little drunk last night doesn't mean I don't know how to take care of myself.” You turn your head to avoid looking into those soul searching eyes.

Connor adjusts himself so he's facing you more. “ a little drunk? Do you remember how much whiskey you consumed? half a bottle! You are declining my request for you to go to a hospital and you're pushing people away that are trying to help you. Humans are more fragile than androids. If I get any broken biocomponents, I can get them replaced. You, on the other hand, have to heal. Please, just let us take you to the hospital for proper treatment. I'm not going to let you push me away this time.”

And…. Guilt is written all over your face. Connors words hit you, hard. harder than those steel toe boots from last night. 

Tears swell in your eyes and you do your best to hold them back, but they overflow. “I-I'm sorry.” That's all you can get out of your mouth before a sob shifts your ribs and sends you into a painful coughing fit. 

Connors hand once again returns to your back, but you had other plans. You lean in and hug him off guard. Your arms wrap around his waist and you bury your head into his chest, still coughing.

Connors LED turns to a rose red before it goes back to a yellow. He's not quite sure what to do at this point. He didn't know that you were gonna hug him, so he awkwardly places his hands on your back. He continues moving his hands in that gentle motion until your coughing stops. He then just holds you lightly.

“Connor I-I'm sorry. This time of year makes it really hard for me to cope with the loss of my parents. It-it didn't help talking to the murderer himself. I'm so sorry… I should have listened. I-I didn't want any of this to happen.” You start to cry again, but is slowly stopped when Connor starts rubbing your back again. 

Connor lifts a hand to brush a stray hair out of your face. “Hanks gonna be here any moment. I'm gonna carry you downstairs.” 

Before you can protest, you are in his arms and sitting in your living room. Connor gets you a glass of water but you just let it sit on your coffee table.

Soon enough there's a nock, no, a pound at your door. It's loud enough to make you jump and once again, gasp in pain at your sharp movements. Connor narrows his eyebrows and walks to the door. He opens it and before he can say hello, Hank cuts in.

He looks upset and angry. “How's the kid? I got the car as close to the apartment as I can so they won't be juggled around as much.” 

“(Y/n) is really sore today. It's best we get to the hospital as soon as possible. I'll go get her while you start the car.” And with that, Hank walks to the driveway and Connor turns back into your living room. “Hey, I'm gonna lift you and take you to hanks car. Your gonna feel better in no time.”

He leans down to grab you. Putting one arm behind both your knees and another arm on your back. You wrap your arms around his neck and lean your head on his chest. The sensation feels nice for you to be held. You breathe a small sigh. Barely noticeable to the human ear. You look up into his chocolate eyes, a light blush creeps it's way to your face once again. A bit darker than the last. “Thank you, Connor… You don't have to be this nice, if anything, I've caused you both a lot of problems. But thank you for putting up with me.”

Your heart beats faster when you catch him stealing a glance at your lips and back to your eyes. A deep blush courses over Connor's face. His next words almost seem rushed.

“Your pulse is above normal. We should hurry. Hank is waiting.” With that, he carries you outside. 

Hank slides you into the back seat, followed by Connor on the other side. He buckles your seatbelt for you, even though your arms were functional. His hand lightly grazes yours. He looks up into your eyes. You hold his gaze for a moment, then look away.

Hank puts the car in reverse, backing out of the driveway, he turns on the radio. Rock. Not entirely your favorite, but you like some of the music he picks. Just as he comes to a complete stop in the road, Hank slams the gear shift into drive and the car shoots forward. You're in the back seat holding onto just about anything and everything to at least feel safe. 

You give Hank a glare. Hopefully, he got the message. He looks in the rear view mirror, “so (y/n), you seem awfully quiet back there how are you holding up? Did you pass out?”

“Don't mistake my silence for weakness. Nobody plans a murder out loud Hank, you know that.” You cough a few times. Connor may not have smiled at your joke, but he definitely smirked.

Hank, on the other hand, was confused but laughed anyway. “ who are you planning on killing? Is it Reed? I'd enjoy that.”

Laughing, you agree. “It would be a more enjoyable work place with him gone…. Connor, would you help me hide him?” 

“Anything for you, (y/n)” Connor sneaks in a wink. 

Your face gets bright red and your heart beats fast. You know he can tell because he is still looking at you. Without a doubt, he's analyzing you. 

Sooner than later your at the hospital. You get out of your car by yourself and start a walk to the front doors. It's slow, and painful… But you wanted to prove your strength, you're a police detective damnit! You should always stay strong. 

You mainly just wanted to get away from the guy that's driving you absolutely insane with his flirtatious winking. 

Connor rushes to your side and picked you up mid-walk. You squeak in surprise, using your fist to hit his chest. Not hard, Just playfully. 

“You asshole! You scared me Connor don't do that! I can walk fine thank you.”

It seems as though Connor ignored you; however, judging by the smirk on his face, he heard you loud and clear. 

Hank trails into the hospital and talks to the receptionist. As soon as he turns to you to explain what's going on, the doors open and you are taken from Connor's warm arms to an ice cold gurney. You tried to hold onto him, but you knew you had to let go. Instead, you result to giving his hand a light squeeze. Your simple gesture is relayed back and it calms you. You are then taken through the same doors and put to sleep for surgery. 

As the duo sit in the waiting room, Hank could tell Connor was nervous.

“she's gonna be ok. I assure you. The damn kid is tougher than just about any officer at the DPD. I can see that you're nervous. Is there a reason your acting like this? I've never seen you this nervous before.” 

Hank can see the signs of attraction between Connor and you. He just wants Connor to admit it himself.

Connor shifts in his seat. He's unsure if he should tell Hank what happened last night, but it was a secret. Connor sighs, “(y/n) told me a secret last night by accident. I wasn't supposed to hear it. But I don't think she realized it was me she was talking to.” 

Hank sat up in his seat, eyeing his son curiously.

Connor continued, “I'm only telling you because I don't know what to do.” Connor makes eye contact with Hank. “Long story short, she said that she ‘ _ like _ likes’ me. I wasn't supposed to know.” Connor breaks eye contact and looks at the doors you were rushed through.

Hank looks at Connor in disbelief. “She fucking did it! She was drunk, and it was on accident. But God, I thought she'd never tell you.”

Connor looks to Hank. “She...she told you?”

Hank grumbles, “hell no she didn't tell me! I didn't become a Lieutenant because someone told me all the answers. I just read the signs. It's easy Connor, I'm surprised you didn't see it until now.” Hank shifts in his seat. “Anyway, we're gonna be here a while. So, why don't you tell me how you feel about her?”

Connor pauses, led flashes between red and yellow. He rubs his hands together without intention, “I-I've become more attached to her than I thought I would be. Something inside me just keeps pushing me back to her. She's like a magnet.” 

He sighs.

“I have feelings for her that are stronger than what I've ever felt before. I just don't know how to express them.”

Hank looks at Connor wide-eyed. “I didn't think you'd actually admit it either, but God damn. Just tell her how you feel. The least she can say is no, Connor. And by the looks of things, she's definitely gonna say yes.” 

Connor readjusts in his seat. It was totally unnecessary, but he just needed to move. He nods his head in acknowledgement.

Silence grows thick in the waiting room. Connor has been analyzing every face that has walked into the hospital for the past 4 hours out of boredom. Connor nor Hank has been notified or updated on your condition. Guilt floods Connor as he keeps replaying the night before in his head. He knew that he should have followed you to the bar. You never would have gotten hurt and they wouldn't be in this mess. With eyebrows furrowed and eyes closed, he can't help but think how it's his fault.

Connor jumps when the Lieutenant puts a hand on his shoulder; attempting to calm his son for the second time. “Connor, you need to stop blaming yourself. You did as (y/n) asked.” Hank tightens his grip on Connor's shoulder before letting go. 

“H-how did you know…?”Connor looked at Hank dumbstruck for the second time that morning. 

Hank chuckles, “I've gone through similar situations. You also forget that I graduated top of my class.” He pauses. “Your LED isn't helping you either.”

Connor was about to reply, until he heard footsteps coming in their direction. He was greeted by a doctor, happiness evident in the man's eyes. 

“Any news on (y/n) (y/l/n)?” Connor asked hurriedly. 

The doctor smiled. “Yes, she's in her recovery room. The surgery took longer than usual. Minor complications, such as cracked ribs, head trauma and irritation on the wrists… but she is a strong woman. She's still knocked out due to the heavy pain medications. Is there any family I can notify?”

Connor shared a glance with Hank. They both knew the answer to that question. Instead of speaking, Connor shook his head no. 

“It's just us. She's got nobody around here, besides her other friend Jacob.” Hank states flatly. 

Connor gets impatient and starts walking to the room that you are in. He wants to see you. He wants to know for sure that you're ok. He wants to tell you how he feels. He wants to tell you what had happened last night.

He ignored hanks pleading of “slow the fuck down!” And stayed at a steady pace. Once he finally got to your door, he stopped. He placed a hand on the knob, wanting to open the door; however, he couldn't. He was... nervous. Hank then finally caught up to him at the door.

“Open it!” Hank's voice was barely above a whisper. Out of breath from practically jogging through the hospital. He wanted to see if you were ok too. He looked at Connor quizzically, wondering why he was hesitating.

Connor looked at Hank, “I don't know if I want to go first…”

Hank rolls his eyes. “Son, just open the damn door so we don't look like stalkers.”

Connor nods his head and twists the knob, gently opening the door. He walks in and is overwhelmed by the breathing tubes you are strapped to. His eyebrows furrow and he practically teleports to your side, immediately grabbing your hand. Hank walks to the other side of your bed, pulls up a chair, and sits

The doctor walks in and glances between Hank, Connor, and you. He takes a deep breath, worry evident in his voice as he speaks. “She is too weak to breathe on her own for now. We're going to try taking it out in a few minutes, I suggest you come back later. We want her to breathe on her own.” 

Hank stands up and looks at Connor and then back at the doctor. “You better get her fucking breathing again. I'm gonna go call Jacob. I'm sure (y/n) would like to see him when she gets up.” And with that, Hank leaves the room.

It's Connors turn to leave, but he doesn't want to. He gently squeezes your hand and looks at the doctor. 

“ I'm going to stay if you don't mind, I can't leave her side again. I'm going to stay right here. I'll be out of the way.”

The doctor opens his mouth to protest but stops when he notices the fire in Connor's eyes. He was very determined to stay. The doctor gave in to the android. 

“You can stay. I guess.” 

Nurses and another doctor came into the room, preparing for taking out your breathing tube. Connor squeezes your hand lightly, to reassure himself that your gonna be ok. 

The nurse pushed Connor aside so they could have a better reach of your breathing tubes. The doctor gave a count to three and the nurse pulled it out. Your heart rate started slowing and the nurses were calling your name but you weren't responding. He went to step in to help, but they pushed him away again. He decided to speak up over the nurses.

“(Y/n), (y/n)! you need to breathe!" 

You gasped.

You were somewhat conscious of your surroundings but the only thing you focused on was the warm hand that held yours and the murmurs of doctors near you. Exhaustion took over as you fell asleep again.

An hour after the doctors left, Hank came back into the room with Jacob. He had rushed to your side and hopped up onto the bed. He grabbed both your hands, pulling one out of Connors in the process. Connor shot a look at Hank and then back to Jacob. Connor wasn't too sure about him, Neither was Hank. But he was your friend and they respected that. 

Connor looked at Jacob, he was moving your hands around and speaking to you softly. Connor grew concerned, he was gonna wake you if he didn't stop. You needed rest and he was determined to help you get it. “You shouldn't do that. (Y/n) could wake up and she needs her res-” Connor was cut off by your shuffling.

You opened your eyes and looked at all three people in the room. Jacob was the first to hug you though. It was a light one. But it was a hug. In your predicament, you locked eyes with Connor. A small smile lit your face. Jacob backed off and sat right next to you in the bed. Hank was the first one to speak. 

“Hey, kid! I knew you'd pull through. How are you holding up?” Hank was grinning. It's the first you've actually seen him smile for once. It was always a smirk. 

You used your bed remote to lift yourself up higher. “I'm tired as hell. I feel worse than what I did before coming into the hospital. I guess I can't do anything but heal now. I really wanna get back to work. Find where that guy went.” You laugh a bit. Trying to dim down the seriousness of your Injuries. 

Connor shakes his head and looks down. “ you won't be back for a while. You need at least a month or so to fully recover.” He looks back up at you, noticing the Disappointment written on your face. 

You take this time to properly apologize to all your friends for the situation you caused. You take in a shaky, deep breath.

"I'm sorry Hank, for causing you some sort of distress. If I didn't fucking go into that room I wouldn't even be here right now.” 

“Connor I'm so sorry for rejecting your attempts to help. I wanted to deal with my problems alone and I should have just listened to you. If I answered your phone call sooner at the bar I probably wouldn't have had my ass handed to me by some stranger. I've been severely taking my partners, and friends for granted lately. I'm sorry.” 

Lastly, you turn to Jacob. “I'm sorry for pulling you away from your boyfriend last night. Thanks for looking out for me.mYou are truly my best friend.” 

You laughed to yourself a little. You turn your eyes to your fiddling hands. 

“What are you talking about (y/n)? I was never at your house last night.” 

Your eyes widen. You pray to God that Jacob was joking. But by his facial expression, he wasn't. 

You looked to Hank and Connor. Hank had a smirk on his face and Connor suddenly found his feet the most interesting thing in the world to look at. You were at a loss of words. Who was with you? 

Once you gather your thoughts, you spoke. “Then… Who was with me… Last night?” Your eyes couldn't stop traveling between the three beings in the room.

Nobody said a word.

That's what concerned you the most. Nobody knew who was there? That was strange. It made your concern grow more. 

“I was there…” Connor stated flatly. He finally lifted his chocolate orbs to gaze into your own. The blush from earlier reached his face, tinting it a light blue. 

Your face heated up in an instant. Bright tomato red. It was very evident. Your heart monitor sped up a little and your eyes could only stare back into Connors. you tried to form words but nothing was working. You were so embarrassed you forgot to breathe for a few seconds. 

Connor stepped closer to you, bringing you out of your haze. “(Y/n), you need to breathe, it's ok.” 

Connor turned to Hank and Jacob, “Can I speak with (Y/n) for three minutes. Please?” Jacob gave him a confused look and Hank just hummed in response. 

“I'll be counting those minutes!” Jacob stated and quickly left the room, soon followed by Hank. 

You turn to look back at Connor.. 

"Oh my god connor I'm so sorry you had to see me like that." You pause and close your eyes. "I'm not myself when I'm drunk. Can we maybe just act like it never happened?"

Connor gains a smirk. “I'm afraid I cannot act like that had never happened. You had said quite a lot to me last night… like the fact that you like me more than a friend.” 

Your eyes snapped open and panic started to race through your body. You didn't know what to do. Your hands started shaking out of nervousness.

_ I can't go back to work. I must get a new job.  _

Your thoughts were stopped by a light grip on your hand. You forced yourself to look at the said hand, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. You then looked back up to Connor. His eyes boring into your own.

“(Y/n), I like the way your so happy and bubbly most of the time. I like the way you are sarcastic. I like that you are stubborn. I like everything about you.” He paused for a moment. Letting his words sink in.

“Connor I-” you were cut off.

“I'm not finished (y/n). I wanted to help you so badly. You were distressed and I knew I could help you, you just had to let me in. I was scared that I could have lost you last night. I was angry when I found out that man got away. After you told me that ‘secret’ last night it made me realize how much you actually meant to me. All of that made me realize… Realize that I love you, (y/n). You mean so much to me. Not just because you're my partner. But because you're my friend.” 

He still held your hand. Searching your face to find nothing but shock.

You didn't know what to say... Again. You had the biggest crush on him. And you now know, he had one on you, too. 

You glanced at your hands, and then his tie, and then his face. He wasn't going to see this coming... Grabbing his tie with your free hand, you pull him down, crashing your lips into his.

Connors LED alternated a wild yellow and red as he tried to piece together what had happened. His free hand settled on your waist and the other still held your hand firmly. Connor tilted his head slightly to deepen the kiss. It was sweet, long, and slow. Just as you had imagined it in your dreams. He pulled back to let you get some air. 

Scooting over in the bed, you make the motion for Connor to join you.

"Are you sure about that?" He states as he slowly sits on the bed.

"No, Connor I want you to sit on the floor"

He pauses, contemplating on his next actions. "Oh, sarcasm…" 

You chuckle and help him lie back into the bed. You lay your head on his shoulder, closing your eyes.

"I love you too, Connor" 

He cups your jaw, pulling it up for one more kiss. 

Three minutes were gone, going onto four. The door opened and a high pitched squeal rang out from none other than Jacob. But that didn't stop you or Connor from the moment you both were having. 

Hank made a disgusted grumble. “You said you needed to talk to him, not make out for Christ sakes!” 

You chuckled and gave a quiet “mph” in response, not wanting to part from Connors soft lips.

Jacob pushed Hank out the door. 

“We'll come back later you two!” 

Once they were gone you broke from the kiss once more. Holding his hand, you nuzzle your head into his neck. “I told myself that these feelings would pass. I guess I was wrong, Connor. I love you. Very much.”

He lightly squeezed your hand, a slight smirk peeking through his lips. “Hearing that makes me feel very happy and all (y/n), but I think it is I that loves you ‘very much’ more.” 

After that, you slowly drifted off to sleep in Connor’s arms. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I write my stories just for fun... sorry if there was bad editing. I was inspired to write this because of the song "whiskey" by Jason Aldean. Feel free to leave a comment! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
